Mistakes
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, theirs just seem to hurt the people they're supposed to care about the most. Or;/ One of those messed up, drama-filled, love stories. Multiple pairings. Discontinued.
1. Introduction

**AN: This chapter jumps around a bit, but not all of them after this will be that way. This is just to establish what is going on in the story, after this the chapters will rotate between each story, kind of like many stories in one, all intertwined? I hope it makes sense, it should once I start posted more chapters. **

**This my lovelies, is a little tidbit of a multi-chapter story called, Mistakes.  
>Lame title, I know, but I had nothing better.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides who you don't know. **

**Basic ages for everyone in this story:  
>Albus, Lysander, Lorcan, Rose, Scorpius, Abigail: 16<br>James: 17  
>Lily, Hugo: 14<br>Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Fred: 18  
>Dominique: 20<br>Victorie: 22  
>Lucy: 15<strong>

Dominique Weasley had always been the "secret-keeper" for the Weasley/Potter family while they were growing up. She was the one person that all of her cousins could come to knowing that the secret wouldn't be told to a best friend or a parent.

So when Scorpius Malfoy showed up at her door, she almost sent him away.

Then he said it was about Rose, and she stood aside to let him in.

This should be good.

* * *

><p>"I think Rose fancies me"<p>

Scorpius had made the announcement quite suddenly, and Dominique's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Well, that could be a problem.

"You and Albus are dating" Dominique stated, then shook her head quickly, feeling stupid for even mentioning it. Scorpius threw his hands in the air and nodded his head, and Dominique watched as his eyes lit up.

"I'm so bloody happy you understand that! Rose seems to believe we're just shagging and that nothing else is going on!" he yelled, burying his face in his hands.

Dominique sighed, sympathy welling up inside of her for the poor bloke.

Not many were lucky enough to become the object of Rose Weasley's affections, but once they did, she tended to hold on for a bit.

"Scorpius, I have no idea what to tell you to do, because Rose is a bit difficult at times, if I'm being honest. Just wait it out. Perhaps she'll get over it all on her on, and nothing will ever have to happen, alright?" Dominique asked.

Scorpius stll seemed unsure, but nodded his head and stood.

"Thanks, Dom. I can see why everyone comes to you for advice. Louis was bloody useless" he muttered, before he waved and walked out of her front door, shutting it behind him as he left.

Dominique groaned and buried her face in her hands much like Scorpius had done a few moments ago, and shook her head.

Rose had a habit of falling for the worst people. 

* * *

><p>"Are you joking? That is fantastic, Abby! Why not tell her, yeah? Get her off of my back for a while?" Scorpius asked, nudging Abigail in the side.<p>

Abigail did nothing but blink at him.

"Are you serious, Malfoy? I just tell you that I'm in love with my best friend and what do you do? You mention something about yourself. If that blonde head of yours got any larger, you would fall over from the loss of balance!" Abigail screamed, slapping him on the top of the head.

Scorpius yelped and leaped backwards, clutching the top of his head.

"I'm sorry! But you know she won't leave me alone! She's Rose, it's just the way she is! And with the way she acts around you it's not like she'll hate you if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same way!" Scorpius screamed.

Abigail looked down at the sheets on Scorpius' bed, and sniffled.

Scorpius looked like he might cry as well.

"Don't cry, Abby! Oh, bloody hell! You know I didn't mean to yell at you that way! C'mon, we're best mates, right? Have been since first year? C'mon!" Scorpius yelled.

Abigail launched herself at him and hugged him tightly around the waist, and Scorpius sighed, hugging her tightly.

He was debating in his mind if he should tell Albus how he thought Rose felt about him or not.

But what if he was wrong?

Then he had made Albus mad at his cousin for no reason, and possibly ruined the friendship that he and Rose shared.

Scorpius shook his head and sighed again.

No, he was just going to have to keep this a secret.

No one but he, Dominique, and Abigail could know, or else it could end badly for everyone involved. 

* * *

><p>A knock on the door alerted Dominique to someone's presence, and she tore the door open, grabbing Rose by the front of the shirt and tugging her inside.<p>

"Dom! What is wrong with you?" Rose yelled, straightening her shirt.

"Me? What's wrong with you, Rose? Do you honestly fancy Malfoy, of all people? You had to choose Malfoy?" Dominique yelled back, throwing her hands in the air.

Rose blinked.

"Who told you I fancied Malfoy?" she asked, her tone low and dangerous.

"To avoid a murder I don't think I'll mention names. Is it true?" Dominique asked.

Rose looked down and shrugged.

"It is true! Oh, Rose! Albus and Scorpius are dating. They love each other, alright? You have to let this go!" Dominique yelled.

"I'm trying, alright? It's not like I wanted to fancy my cousin's boyfriend! Albus has been like my best friend since we were born and you act like I enjoy the fact that this could hurt him horribly!" Rose yelled.

Dominique sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Just keep it to yourself, alright?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

Rose nodded, and Dominique left her standing near the door alone.

After a few moments, Rose turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her as she went. 

* * *

><p>"I think I might fancy Lorcan"<p>

Lysander nearly spit his drink across the room and fell to the floor in shock when Lily said it, and quickly he wiped at his mouth with his hand, setting down his glass and turning to look at her.

They were seated in the Potter living room, and Lorcan and James had run off as soon as they had come in contact with each other, and with the way Lorcan thought about things outside of the box, and the wonderful mind James had for pranking, Lysander didn't bother to ask what they were planning.

"Lorcan is in love with Lucy, Lily. No matter how much he refuses to admit it, he is" Lysander pointed out, trying to keep his voice soft.

Please say you were joking.

"I know that, alright? But honeslty, he's cute-"

"We're identical!" Lysander wanted to cut in, but held back, biting his tongue so roughly he was sure he tasted blood.

"And he's sweet and kind and he's what I always wanted to find when I found a boyfriend, you know?" Lily asked.

Lysander stuttered for a minute.

"You're only fourteen! You don't need a boyfriend!" he finally yelled, then groaned loudly as Lily's eyes went wide and she growled.

"You had your first girlfriend when you were thirteen, Lysander. Don't even try to lie about it, either. So how can you possibly say that I can't have a boyfriend at fourteen?" Lily asked.

Lysander opened his mouth to respond, but Lily waved a hand in the air.

"Just go home" she muttered.

Lysander sighed and stood, walking over to the fireplace.

With a flash of green he stepped into the fire and was gone, leaving Lily alone on the couch. 

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Dominique threw herself down onto her bed and groaned loudly, rubbing her neck.<p>

She had the largest headache she had ever experienced, her cousins were running around like rabid dogs and probably destroying each other, and she could do nothing about it.

Letting out a breath of air she rolled over and shook her head.

Sometimes, it really bothered her, being one of the oldest.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything You Want

**Chapter One: Everything You Want**

_"I am everything you want,  
><em>_I am everything you need,  
><em>_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be,  
><em>_I say all the right things,  
><em>_At exactly the right time,  
><em>_But I mean nothing to you,  
><em>_And I don't know why"_

**_Everything You Want-Vertical Herizon_**

**AN: Every chapter of this story will start off with a song and be titled after that song. Hope you all don't mind that, cause I quite like it. :) Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lysander stormed into his house, slamming the door behind him and letting out a frustrated growl as soon as his brother came into his line of sight.<p>

"What did you do?" Lysander growled, stepping forward.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"You've been at the Potter's house all bloody day. What could I have possibly done to get your knickers in a twist?" he asked, shaking his head and plopping down onto the couch. Lysander growled in the back of his throat and launched himself forward, landing on Lorcan and shoving his face into the couch.

"Ly! Get off me, you ignorant git!" Lorcan screamed, trying to throw his brother from him.

He finally managed to get Lysander off and threw him to the floor, rolling off the couch and landing on top of his twin and pinning him to the floor.

"Would you mind explaining to me what I've done that has you so upset?" Lorcan screamed, frustration lacing his voice.

"Lily fancies you, you moron!" Lysander yelled, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp.

Lorcan's eyes went wide and he backed up, sliding off of Lorcan and onto the floor, blinking in surprise. He knew that his brother had fancied Lily for as long as he could remember, and he also knew that Lily was aware of how he felt for Lucy.

So why did she have to decide to fancy him, of all people?

"Ly, I'm sorry. I honestly am, but I haven't treated Lily much differently then I've always treated her. She's always been like a sister to me, you know that. I would never do that to you, Lysander, I promise" Lorcan said, reaching over and placing a hand on Lysander's shoulder.

Lysander shrugged his hand off, still looking upset.

"I know that. I just needed someone to take the anger on, I suppose. I'm going upstairs" he muttered, standing up and shoving past Lorcan and racing up the stairs.

Lorcan watched him go, a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>Lysander threw clothes around the room that he and Lorcan shared, picking up one of Lorcan's polo shirts and glancing at it with narrowed eyes. Normally he would never be caught dead in one of Lorcan's shirt, but he needed it for his plan to work this time.<p>

Sighing, he pulled off his own shirt and slipped Lorcan's on, before digging around for a pair of jeans.

He only hoped it would work.

* * *

><p>Lysander walked up the walk to the Potter home, straightening his shirt as he went, feeling more nervous then he ever remembered feeling around the Potters.<p>

Ginny opened the door when he knocked and looked confused for a brief moment.

"Lorcan?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, is Lily home? Lysander came home upset, and I was just stopping by to make sure she was alright" Lysander said, trying to make himself seem as much like his twin as he possibly could.

Ginny stood aside and pointed upstairs.

Lysander nodded and walked upstairs, knocking on Lily's bedroom door before he entered.

Lily looked up, her eyes going wide at his appearance.

"Ly? What are you wearing? Did you go through Lorcan's closet?" she asked, smirking a little.

Lysander cleared his throat, wondering how she could see through him so easily. Even though he knew the plan was over, he tried to keep it going to the best of his ability.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lily. I am Lorcan" he muttered, blushing furiously.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, first of all, I know how to tell you two apart, you bloody moron. Secondly, you're blushing. Lysander always blushes when he lies, and Lorcan chuckles. Would you like to explain to me why you're pretending to be your brother?" she asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lysander yelled, frustrated.

"I pay attention, Lysander. I know the difference between my two best friends, and I'll thank you not to offend me by thinking that I don't. Now, if you're not going to tell me why you've decided to try and act like someone you're not, I'll have to ask you to leave. Again. And this time, don't come back until you're willing to stop acting like a git" Lily said, sounding so calm it almost scared Lysander.

Lysander let out a growl, the anger raising in him again.

This was supposed to work!

"Bloody hell, you're stupid, do you know that? You're so frustrating sometimes, I swear it! You're too caught up in what you might be feeling for Lorcan instead of paying attention to what's right in front of your face!" he screamed, his face turning red.

Lily gaped at him, blinking in surprise.

Her eyes narrowed and Lysander knew he had gone too far.

"Get out, and don't come back until you can tell me what's going on without screaming and calling me names" Lily said, her voice coming out in a low whisper.

Lysander took a step forward, but Lily held her hand up, pushing his chest.

"Go" she muttered.

Lysander sighed and turned, walking out of her bedroom door and down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him.

As soon as he was outside, he let out a small sob and fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

All he wanted was for Lily to realize that Lorcan was not the one she was supposed to fancy. He had fancied her for as long as he could remember, and Lorcan had always fancied Lucy. Everyone knew about Lorcan's feelings for Lucy, and Lysander's feelings for Lily.

Everyone but Lily and Lucy, that is.

Lysander let out a frustrated scream and slammed his fist into the door of the Potter house, letting out a yelp when his hand connected with the hard wood.

Before anyone could open the door and ask what was going on, he raced off back towards his own house, not willing to stick around any longer.

Lily watched him go from her bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter One: I Must Be Dreaming**

_"She thinks I'm crazy,  
>Judging by the faces that she's making,<br>And I think she's pretty,  
>But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me,<br>She calls me sweetheart,  
>I love it when she wakes me when it still darks,<br>And she watches the sun,  
>But she's the only one I have my eyes on"<em>

**_I Must Be Dreaming/The Maine_**

**AN: Here is the next chapter! I adore this fic, I honestly do. The chapters will go around the various stories like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p>Rose laughed as Abigail flew around her quickly on her broom, trying to grab the toy snitch that Rose had released into the air a few moments before.<p>

"Abby, you're acting quite foolish. You know it's the one James charmed to make it almost uncatchable-" Rose started, but her words were cut off as Abigail's fingers wrapped around the snitch and she tumbled off of her broom and onto the ground, holding up the snitch victoriously.

Rose blinked as Abigail stood and did a small victory dance, staring at the other girl as if she had gone completely mental.

"Wait until I tell James" Rose finally said, shaking her head, her hair falling into her face.

Abigail froze for a moment, thinking that her friend looked beautiful in that moment, but ignored the thoughts that were suddenly running through her head and shook her head as if she was trying to remove them, before smiling at Rose.

"Can I stay over? My mum isn't happy that I've been spending too much time over here" she said, trying to change the subject.

Rose snickered.

"So you choose to handle that by only making her more upset?" she asked, laughing when Abigail nodded.

"Alright, my mum won't care, c'mon, it's getting late" Rose said, taking Abigail's hand and leading her into the house. The smaller girl had just enough time to grab her broom off of the grass before Rose was pulling her towards the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rose woke up and sat up in her bed, staring at her blue walls for a moment, trying to figure out what had caused her to wake up in the first place, when she saw Abigail laying next to her on the bed, her knee bent in the perfect way to dig into Rose's side.<p>

And from the looks of things, she was perfectly comfortable, even if Rose was not.

Wincing and rubbing her side, Rose looked out of her bedroom window, hoping that it was morning, only to see that it was still dark outside, but that the sky was just starting to turn light again, meaning the sun was about to rise.

She debated on if she should wake Abigail up or not, but as she was silently arguing with herself, Abigail let out a small groan and muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Love you", under her breath.

Grinning, Rose rolled over and shoved Abigail off of the bed, looking over the side as the other girl let out a small groan.

Abigail blinked up at her sleepily, rubbing at her eyes for a moment and focusing on Rose's face, still with half-closed eyes and her hair sticking up in all different directions, and for a moment she thought she was dreaming due to the blurry nature of her vision, and thought about telling Rose how beautiful she looked.

"Why?" Abigail asked instead, blinking up at Rose.

"The sun is about to rise. I thought we could go watch it together, if you're alright with that" Rose said, grinning and trying to look as innocent as she could.

Abigail sighed and sat up, nodded her head and holding out a hand.

Rose let out an excited squeal and stood, pulling Abigail to her feet.

"And by the way, Abby. I love you too, sweetheart" Rose teased, leaning forward and making kissing noises in Abigail's face.

Abigail looked completely lost.

"You talk in your sleep, love" Rose teased, grinning.

Abigail's eyes went wide.

"Did I say anything else of interest, then?" she asked, trying to sound as casual about it as she could. If she had already said "I love you" without meaning to in her sleep, who knows what else she could have said against her will.

Rose shrugged.

"No idea, before that I was just as asleep as you were, until you started to dig your knee into my side" she replied.

Abigail sighed in relief and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her down the stairs and out the front door, happy for the distraction.

They stayed in their pajamas, and slipped on their shoes, stepping into the wet grass.

Abigail watched as Rose stared at the sky in amazement, thinking that the other girl was far prettier then she gave herself credit for.

"Isn't it amazing, Abby?" Rose asked in awe, slapping her friend's arm lightly.

Abigail grinned.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing, Rosie" she agreed.

Rose smiled, having no idea that they were talking about two seperate things completely.

A few minutes later the two girls quietly made their way back up into Rose's room and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

><p>Later on during the morning, Abigail woke up first, her arms wrapped around Rose's waist, her face tucked into Rose's neck.<p>

She automatically tried to move backwards, but Rose gripped her neck tightly and pulled her closer to her, nearly cutting off her oxygen supply.

Abigail coughed lightly and frowned.

"Mmmm, Scorp, hold still" Rose muttered in her sleep.

Abigail flushed with embarassment, feeling slightly ashamed for ever thinking that it was her Rose had wanted to cuddle with in the first place, and unwrapped Rose's arms from her neck.

She sat up, running her hands over her face before grabbing her clean clothes for that day and exiting the room to change.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron both looked up from their breakfast when Abigail stormed down the stairs with Rose, still in her pajamas, with her hair a mess, following close behind her.<p>

"What did I do that's made you so upset suddenly? You were fine earlier this morning and last night!" Rose yelled, grabbing Abigail's arm and tugging her backwards.

Abigail pulled her arm out of Rose's grip and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"And why are you doing that so much lately? I know that's a nervous habit of yours, but why do you feel the need to be so nervous around me all of a sudden? If something is going on, you should be able to tell me, Abby. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Rose asked, sounding so hurt that it almost broke Abigail's heart.

"Of course you are, Rosie. You always will be" Abigail answered honestly, nodding her head.

Rose sighed loudly.

"Then what is the problem?" she yelled.

Abigail groaned in frustration and looked towards Hermione and Ron, who both raised their eyebrows at her curiously.

She had become a regular at their house since she and Rose had become friends, and if she was telling the truth, Hermione and Ron were better parents to her then her own, who could honestly care less about witchcraft or anything to do with it, since they were both Muggles and didn't understand it.

She gulped and looked at her shoes.

"You know that Albus is gay" she muttered.

Rose looked slightly confused, and Hermione and Ron moved from the kitchen table and entered the living room, trying to listen without being completely obvious about it.

"Well, what if I am too?" Abigail asked, blinking.

Tears were starting to build up in her eyes, and she wiped at them furiously, waiting in silence for Rose or Hermione or Ron to say something.

Anything.

"Abby, honestly. Is that what all this is about? I don't care if you fancy blokes or girls, you should know that! You're my best friend, and I'll always love you no matter who it is you fall in love with!" Rose yelled, slapping Abigail roughly on the back of the head.

A thought seemed to suddenly occur to Rose, and she leaned close, whispering loudly enough that her parents could hear her.

"As long as it's not Alyssa Finnigan, that is" she said, grinning.

Even Ron snickered, making Hermione smack him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Bloody women in this family! So abusive!" Ron yelled, rubbing his shoulder and walking away.

Abigail looked up at Hermione, still feeling slightly unsure.

"Abigail, we're fine with whoever you love. We accepted Albus and Scorpius perfectly well, so of course, you're still welcomed here at any time still, if that's what you were worried about" Hermione assured her, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly and ruffling her hair before walking away.

Rose watched her mother go and grinned at Abigail.

"Any love interests?" Rose asked, causing Abigail's face to turn a shade of red that could even put the Weasley family to shame.

Abigail considered telling her the truth for a moment.

Part of the secret was already in the open, but this was completely different.

"Not yet, no" Abigail said, shaking her head.

Rose pouted and hugged Abigail tightly.

She held on for a few moments, and Abigail was sure it was to convince her that she was still comfortable with her.

"Let's go out into the backyard to the pond, alright?" Rose asked, and without waiting for an answer, she pulled Abigail out into the backyard, gripping her wrist tightly.

* * *

><p>They had been standing by the small pond for a few moments when a grin suddenly spread across Rose's face and she turned to Abigail.<p>

"When we were cuddling this morning, did that get you all excited?" Rose asked in a teasing tone, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Abigail blushed and didn't respond, instead choosing to shove Rose roughly into the pond, watching with a smirk as she came up for air, sputtering and trying not to look amused.

"You'll pay, Phillips" Rose said, pointing at her.

"I'm sure" Abigail replied, rolling her eyes.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the pond and as they dripped water into the house, despite Hermione's protests ("All over my floors! Back outside!") they laughed and shoved each other down the hallway to Rose's room.

Abigail grinned.

Even though she hadn't told the whole truth, she felt like part of the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She didn't even think about the time when the weight that was left would become too much for her to handle.


	4. Chapter 3: Gotta Be Somebody

**Chapter Three: Gotta Be Somebody**

_"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that"<em>

**_Gotta Be Somebody/Nickelback_**

**AN: I know I keep updating this, but I love it oh-so-much. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting on the hill outside of her house staring up at the sky when Lorcan found her, and sat down next to her, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"What happened between you and Lysander?" he asked quietly.

Lily sighed.

"He's acting like a complete and utter git, is what happened. He came over here pretending to be you and trying to fool me into believing it and then as he's leaving he punches my front door and leaves a dent in the bloody thing" she replied, shaking her head.

Lorcan sighed, trying to decide if he should talk to Lily about her feelings for him, or if he should just leave things alone and let them work themselves out.

Lily visibly winced when Lucy walked out of the front door of the Potter house and waved at them.

Lorcan's eyes lit up and he stood quickly, excusing himself from Lily and walking over to Lucy.

They talked for a few moments, until Lucy grabbed Lorcan's hands and kissed him.

Lily's eyes went wide and she stood, running in the opposite direction. She heard Lucy calling her name and footsteps chasing after her, but she didn't bother to stop until she reached the forest behind her house and raced through the trees.

Once she was deep enough and far enough away that she was sure no one could find her, she collapsed against one of the trees, tears building up in her eyes.

It had started to get dark out, and when Lily still hadn't come home, Harry and Ginny had flooed Hermione and Ron to see if she had come there, and when they had said that they hadn't seen her, they had checked everyone's houses, and no one had seen her.

Soon, the entire Weasley/Potter family was gathered, searching the woods for any sign of Lily.

"Lily! Lily, c'mon, I know you're in here somewhere!" Rose yelled, as she and Abigail searched. Abigail sighed and pointed off to the right.

"I'll check over this way, you keep looking over here, alright?" she asked, and Rose nodded, walking straight ahead, calling her younger cousin's name.

Abigail took a few steps, and tripped over something in the darkness.

Groaning, she turned around and tried to focus, and sighed in relief when she saw Lily curled up in a ball, laying on the ground.

"Bloody hell, Lily. You've had us all worried sick, you know that?" she muttered, touching the younger girl's arm and wincing at how cold she felt. She quickly took off her own sweater and helped Lily sit up, pulling it over her head.

Lily blinked at her in surprise.

"Abby?" she asked, sounding dazed.

Abigail smiled.

"It's me, Lily. What did you think you were doing, getting lost in the woods like that? You could've died out here, you know?" she asked quietly.

"Lorcan and Lucy fancy each other a lot, don't they?" Lily suddenly asked.

"From what I know, yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Abigail asked, before something dawned on her and she let out a loud sigh.

"You fancy Lorcan" Abigail said.

Lily nodded.

Abigail wasn't sure what to say, so she leaned down and hugged Lily tightly, slightly surprised when Lily wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging to her tightly.

"You know I fancy Rose? I just don't have the nerve to tell her anything about it. Things will be alright, Lily. You're strong, and just because Lucy happened to get the bloke this time, doesn't mean someone else always will. You'll find the bloke that you were meant to be with, things will be fine" Abigail said quietly.

Lily pulled away from Abigail and smiled, nodding her head and allowing the other girl to pull her to her feet.

She moved to take off Abigail's sweater and hand it back to her, but Abigail shrugged and shoved her hands down.

"Keep that, it's alright. I have plenty" Abigail said, waving her hand.

She took Lily's hand and led her through the woods, yelling out that she had found her.

* * *

><p>"What did you think you were doing?" Lucy yelled, slamming open Lily's bedroom door and storming over to the bed, nearly pushing Lily's face into the soup she was eating.<p>

Lily blinked.

"You could have died out there! It's freezing! What exactly did I do to make you so upset that you decided to race off into the woods and get yourself lost in there, Lily?" Lucy screamed, her face turning red.

"I kind of..fancy Lorcan" Lily admitted, blushing.

Lucy's face fell and she stammered for a moment.

"I'll stop seeing him, then. I didn't know that, Lily. If I would've know you felt that way about him, I would've never gone after him" Lucy said, sitting down on Lily's bed.

Lily watched as the flashed through Lucy's eyes, and sighed.

"Lucy, I can't ask you to stop seeing someone you obviously care about just because I have some silly little crush on the bloke. Me and Lorcan have always been better off as friends, so that's the way we're going to stay. You're happy, Luce, and that's all that matters. Keep seeing Lorcan" Lily said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, blinking.

Lily sighed and nodded her head.

Lucy leaped forward and hugged her tightly around the neck, kissing her cousin's cheek lightly and giggling.

"Did you just giggle? Did Lucy Weasley just giggle?" Lily yelled, grinning.

Lucy shoved her over.

They spent the next few hours laughing and giggling, and to Lily's shock, she actual felt at least somewhat happy, despite the small sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 4: Good To You

**Chapter Four: Good To You**

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._  
><em>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<em>  
><em>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.<em>  
><em>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<em>  
><em>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.<em>  
><em>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<em>  
><em>And I'd be so good to you.<em>  
><em>I would.<em>  
><strong><br>_Good To You/Marianas Trench_**

**AN: Two chapters in one night, oh yes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Abigail sighed loudly, throwing herself down onto the Potter's couch, throwing a blanket over herself and letting out a groan when James and Albus started laughing,

The search for Lily had gone so long that the Potter's had told everyone to just stay over, so now Abigail, Lorcan, Lysander, and Scorpius were sleeping in the living room, the boys on the floor and Abigail on the couch.

Rose was sitting on the other end of the couch with Abigail's feet on her lap, laughing at a joke Scorpius had told, and Abigail wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to speak,

Scorpius looked slightly uncomfortable as Rose leaned against his shoulder, and Abigail ran her hands over her face.

Another joke was told and a new round of laughter filled the room, and Abigail let out a frustrated scream and stood up, throwing the blanket onto Rose's head and storming out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Abigail sat down on the grass outside the Potter house and waited a few moments, when the door opened and shut again.<p>

She waited, and a second later Rose was sitting in front of her, trying to meet her eyes.

"What's going on with you, Abby? You seem so upset lately, but I can't help you if you won't tell me what it is that's bothering you in the first place" Rose said, worry filling her eyes.

Abigail opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Abby" Rose said, in a warning tone.

Abigail stood up suddenly, angered by the tone in her best friend's voice.

"I hate this! I hate the way I feel half the time, and I hate the fact that it's all because of you! Do you have any idea what you do to me, Rosie?" Abigail screamed, her face flushing.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Abigail cut her off.

"I feel like I'm not good enough for you! You always fall for people who are so perfect and who can give you things that I know I never can! I'm just poor muggle-born Abigail Phillips with parents who don't care about her and who depends on you far more then she should and who can't focus on schoolwork to save her life, and you fancy Scorpius Malfoy, rich, amazing looking, smart, and so much more than me!" Abigail yelled.

Rose was gaping at her at this point, and Abigail knew now that she had started, there was no stopping her now.

"I'm not exactly what you would normally fall for, I know that. I wish I could stop feeling the way I do for you, I honestly do. But I can't. I love you, Rose Weasley, and I'm sorry if that makes you mad or if you don't want to be my friend anymore" Abigail finished, letting out a breath.

Rose stood in shock, and Abigail pushed past her and back into the house, glancing at Hermione as she came down the stairs.

"Take me home, Mrs. Weasley, please?" she asked, grabbing Hermione's arm.

Hermione looked confused, but nodded her head, and with a loud pop, they were both gone.

Rose ran into the room and cursed, running a hand through her hair.

"She told you?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Rosie" Scorpius muttered, looking down, and Rose couldn't tell what exactly he was sorry for, but raced upstairs to find her father.

She wasn't going to let Abigail get away that easily.

* * *

><p>Abigail had only been alone in her room for a few moments, when Rose appeared, clutching her father's arm tightly.<p>

Ron leaned down and kissed Rose's cheek lightly, and left again, disappearing with a loud pop.

"What was that about?" Rose yelled.

"What?" Abigail asked, not bothering to meet Rose's eyes.

"Leaving that way! After what you said, don't you think we should've had a little talk instead of you racing off that way? I mean, honestly-" Rose started to rant, but Abigail cut her off by standing up, grabbing her hands, and pressing their lips together.

Rose froze in shock for a moment, before deepening the kiss, both of them falling backwards onto Abigail's bed.

They broke apart only when air became a need, and Abigail blushed furiously, looking slightly breathless, trying to push Rose off of her.

Rose held her place, however, grinning.

"You look so bloody beautiful, laying there breathless that way, you know?" Rose asked, letting out a deep breath and leaning down again, pressing her lips against Abigail's neck.

"Rosie" Abigail said, trying to sound as firm as possible,

Rose pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you fancied Scorpius" Abigail mumbled.

Rose tried to respond, but Abigail cut her off again.

"I cannot handle just being someone for you to mess around with, Rosie. I refuse for that to happen. I don't know what it will do to me" Abigail muttered, looking close to tears.

Rose moved to lay beside Abigail, but remained cuddled as close as she could, letting out a breath.

"That's not what this is, Abby. I would never do that to you. I had a bit of a feeling, when you told me you fancied girls, that it was me you meant. I've been thinking about it, and I kind of fancy you too. I can't say I love you just yet, but if you give me a chance, maybe I could" Rose said, licking her lips.

"You're nervous" Abigail noted the habit, a small grin on her lips.

Rose shrugged, blushing.

"Alright, Weasley. I'll give you a chance" Abigail said, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Rose's again.

* * *

><p>Abigail woke up the next morning, blinking as the sunlight hit her eyes.<p>

She thought for a moment that the night before had been a dream, but then she felt the arms wrapped around her, and the hands resting peacefully just underneath her shirt on her stomach, making her grin.

The door to her bedroom opened, and before Abigail had a chance to respond, her parents were in the room, and her father's face transformed from a smile to a look of fury.

"What do you think you're doing?" her father yelled, his face turning red.

"Dad" Abigail muttered, not sure what else she could say.

Rose had woken up by now, and pulled away from Abigail, blinking in surprise.

"I refuse to let you be that way!" Abigail's father yelled.

Her mother stood a few feet away, looking furious.

"You can't do anything about it, dad. I love Rose, and that's the way it is, and the way it's going to stay" Abigail said, sounding far more brave then she felt.

"Then you can't live here anymore" Abigail's father said, his voice shockingly calm.

Abigail stood up and pulled Rose with her, keeping the girl as close to her as she could manage and narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll go stay with Rose" Abigail said, gripping Rose's wrist.

Rose nodded her head, signaling that it was alright.

Abigail stormed around her room, throwing things into her bag. Once all of her things were in the bag, she grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her down the stairs, ignoring her father and mother's yelling from behind her.

They reached the front yard and Abigail let out a shaky breath.

"Abby?" Rose asked quietly.

"I can't believe he did that" Abigail said.

"It'll be alright, Abby, it will. You can stay with me, and we'll work things out, I promise" Rose said, standing in front of Abigail and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Abigail smiled hesitantly.

"Smile more, love. It makes you far more beautiful" Rose said, patting Abigail's cheek.

She knew her father was meant to pick her up at any moment, and they only had to wait outside for a little while, before Ron appeared next to them, looking at Abigail's bag with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain at home, dad" Rose said, gripping Abigail's hand.

"Alright, let's go" Ron said.

A second later, they had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"You and Abigail are dating?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.<p>

Rose nodded.

"And her parents kicked her out because they found you two laying in bed togther?" Ron asked.

Abigail nodded.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Alright, Rose. Abigail can stay with us, but she has to sleep in the guest bedroom, understand?" Ron asked, and grinned as his daughter nodded happily, grabbing Abigail's arm and tugging her up the stairs.

She pulled her into her room and shut the door, kissing her on the lips quickly before pulling away and smiling.

Abigail smiled back, and let the calm feeling she had wash over her.

She actually felt happy.

Finally.


	6. Chapter 5: If This Was A Movie

**Chapter Five: If This Was A Movie  
><strong>

_And I say come back,_  
><em> Come back, <em>  
><em>Come back to me like, <em>  
><em>You would before you said it's not that easy, <em>  
><em>Before the fight, before I locked you out, <em>  
><em>But I'd take it all back now<strong><br>If This Was A Movie/Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

Early the next morning, a knock on the doorframe of her room broke Lily out of her thoughts and she looked up, frowning when she saw Lysander standing at her door, a sheepish look on his face.

"What?" Lily snapped, before she could stop herself.

Lysander looked slightly offended for a moment, but then opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again and looking slightly sick to his stomach.

"I was worried about you, is all. I came up here to make sure you were alright. But if all you're going to do is snap at me like I'm your enemy in all of this then I'll leave and you can stay here and sulk on your own" he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are you joking? You must be joking, because I don't see how else you could be so bloody stupid. You came over here, pretending to be your brother when you know I fancy him, and you've been acting like nothing but a total arse the last few days and you won't even tell me what's going on! We're supposed to be best friends!" Lily screamed, standing up and shoving Lysander backwards into the hallway.

Lysander hit the wall behind him and nearly fell to the floor, but managed to catch himself and glared at Lily.

"Supposed to be best friends? For my best friend, you sure don't pay much attention do you? If you were honestly my best friend you would be able to figure out what's going on! You expect me to know everything about you all the time, so you should know everything about me as well! But you don't, because if you did, we wouldn't be having this argument!" Lysander yelled.

Lily stopped for a minute, before a blush covered her cheeks and she shoved him again.

"I have no idea what you're on about! I do not expect you to know every little detail about me all the time! From the way you're talking, it seems like you don't even want to be my friend!" Lily yelled.

A moment of silence hung between them.

"Maybe I don't" Lysander muttered quietly.

Lily narrowed her eyes and shoved him once again, this time nearly causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Get out! Get out of here and don't come back! I never want to see you again, Lysander! Just leave!" she yelled, shoving him a fourth time.

Lysander nearly fell down the stairs again, but Harry caught him as he was walking up, and Lysander turned and stormed down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Harry watched him go, and then looked back at his daughter, who promptly let out a frustrated scream and turned around, slamming the door to her bedroom.

Harry sighed and turned around to walk back downstairs, hoping his wife could handle this better then he could.

* * *

><p>Ginny knocked on Lily's door, and without waiting for a response, she opened it and sighed a little when she saw her daughter sobbing into her pillow.<p>

"Oh, Lily-pad, it'll be alright" Ginny said, stepping forward and sitting on the corner of Lily's bed. Before she could say anything else, Lily turned and threw herself into her mother's lap, and Ginny wrapped her arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ears.

"What happened?" Ginny asked after a few moments.

Lily sniffled loudly and pulled away from her mother slightly.

"Lysander has been acting like nothing but a total arse lately, and he's acting like every little thing I do is upsetting him and he's supposed to be my best friend but I can't figure out what's wrong with him, and it started to be really horrid after I told him I thought I fancied Lorcan. Mum, he showed up here dressed like Lorcan trying to fool me!" Lily yelled.

Ginny looked deep in thought for a moment, before she laughed.

Lily looked outraged and climbed off her mother's lap, glaring at her.

"How can you laugh at this? I may have just lost one of my best friends and you laugh! Some mother you are!" Lily yelled, and Ginny patted her shoulder, trying to calm down.

"Lily-pad, he fancies you!" Ginny said loudly.

Lily blinked.

"Who?" Lily asked, completely confused.

"Lysander, love, Lysander fancies you. He's acting that way because he doesn't know what else to do. He's a teenage boy, Lily, that's the way the deal with feelings, they act like a total arse with hope that it will make you notice them a bit more" Ginny said, chuckling.

"Lysander? Lysander Scamander fancies me?" Lily asked, blinking again.

Ginny nodded.

Lily suddenly looked horrified.

"What did I do? I screamed at him and made him feel horrible and all he did was fancy me! Mum, what do I do?" Lily yelled, sounding desperate.

"There's not much you can do, Lily, besides going and talking to him. Would you like me to take you over there?" Ginny asked, standing out and holding out her hand.

Lily shook her head.

"I need to think for a bit first, mum. I'm not sure what to say to him" she muttered.

Ginny nodded in understanding and leaned down, kissing Lily lightly on the head and leaving the room.

As she went to close the door, Rose and Abigail raced past her, and she reached out and grabbed Rose's arm, tugging her backwards.

"Why don't you try speaking to her, Rosie?" Ginny asked.

Rose looked slightly confused, but nodded her head, grabbing Abigail's hand and pulling her into Lily's room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, Lily-pad, what seems to be the problem?" Rose asked, bouncing happily on the end of Lily's bed.

The smile was wiped off her face as soon as she saw the frown on her cousin's though, and she pouted, reaching out and gripping her cousin's hand in her own.

"Lysander fancies me" Lily said quietly.

"Yes, I knew this" Rose stated, waving her hand in the air.

"You knew? And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?" Lily screamed, shoving Rose backwards.

"You didn't know?" Rose asked, shocked.

Lily shook her head.

"My guess is that the problem is that Lily isn't sure how she feels about Lysander, since she thought she fancied Lorcan this entire time. My advice is to give him a few days to calm down and then go try to talk to him if he hasn't shown up by then. Speaking from experience, fancying someone and not knowing if they fancy you back is torture. You're never sure how to act around them, especially when they're supposed to be just your friend" Abigail spoke up, glancing between Rose and Lily.

Rose looked slightly uncomfortable, but Lily finally grinned a bit.

"Are you two together?" Lily asked.

Abigail grinned and leaned down, ruffling Lily's hair and pulling Rose up.

"Trust me, Lily. Things sometimes work out for the best" Abigail said, leading Rose out of the room. The door closed behind them and Lily sank backwards onto her bed, covering her face with her pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day, against Abigail's advice, Lily sent Lysander a letter stating that they needed to talk about things, but all she got in return was a small note saying that things weren't that easy.<p>

That night, she cried herself to sleep, wishing that she could go back in time and warn herself.

* * *

><p>Lysander stared at his bedroom wall, not moving.<p>

Luna stared at her son, a curious look on her face.

She took a few steps forward and waved a hand in front of Lysander's face, making him snap back to attention and blink at her in shock.

"Mum, hi" he muttered, shaking his head.

"What happened, Lysander?" Luna asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I messed things up between me and Lily" Lysander said, looking up at his mother and smiling when she reached over and wiped a tear off of his cheek. He hadn't even realized he had been crying.

"Do you love her?" Luna asked.

Lysander looked confused.

"It doesn't matter anymore" he replied, shrugging.

"It's all that matters, Ly. Go talk to her tomorrow. Right now, go to sleep" Luna said, kissing his forehead before she stood and left the room.

Lysander leaned against his headboard, smiling a little bit.

Maybe his mother was right.

He stood and turned off his bedroom light, and crawled under his covers, glancing once at the photograph of Lily and him laughing on the nightstand before falling into a restless sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better then today.


	7. Chapter 6: Sick And Tired

**Chapter Six: Sick And Tired**

_And I'm so sick and tired,  
>Of being sick and tired,<br>Somebody turn the lights on,  
>Somebody tell me what's wrong,<br>I'd be lying if I told you,  
>Losing you was something I could handle<br>**Candle(Sick And Tired)/White Tie Affair**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny looked out of the kitchen window, smiling a bit when she saw Lysander pacing in front of the door, running a hand through his hair every few seconds.<p>

Ginny opened the front door and stepped out, reaching out a hand and grabbing Lysander's shoulder, stopping the boy in his tracks. Lysander blinked in surprise, his eyes meeting Ginny's for just a moment before he looked back down, shuffling his feet.

"She's upstairs" Ginny spoke quietly.

Lysander looked shocked for a moment, but nodded his head, turning and racing intot the house and up the stairs.

He tried to catch his breath before he entered Lily's room, but as he was standing outside the door, it flew open, and Lily grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in, before slapping him across the face.

"Bloody hell! Why?" Lysander screamed.

"You are a complete arse, do you know that? Instead of being smart, like most normal people, and just telling me you fancy me, you decide to go through all this trouble for nothing!" Lily yelled, her face turning red out of frustration.

Lysander blushed.

"How do you know I fancy you?" Lysander asked.

"Are you joking? Why does that matter right now? Why didn't you tell me?" Lily yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You said you fancied Lorcan! My brother is everything I'm not, alright? He can focus on things for more than two seconds, he's a complete romantic, he has a better sense of style, he's better at Qudditch and he's loads smarter! I've always wished I could be more like him, and then you go and say you fancy him! How was I supposed to feel?" Lysander yelled, looking close to tears.

Lily froze, opening and closing her mouth for a few moments before speaking again.

"Ly" Lily mumbled.

Lysander shrugged his shoulders, as if he was trying to shrug off the way he felt, before sitting down on Lily's bed.

"Lysander, I didn't know you felt that way" Lily muttered, sitting down next to him.

"No one knows I feel that way" Lysander replied.

Lily licked her lips, and ran a hand through Lysander's hair slowly, making him blush.

"Lysander Scamander, you listen to me, alright? You are smart, you may not be the best at things, but you try. You're determined, you know how to get the things done that need to be done, and when you space out and stop focusing you have the cutest look that flashes across your face. Your sense of style is what makes you unique, and I love that about you. I love spending Christmas Eve searching misletoe for Nargles, and I love all of the random things you seem to come up with" Lily said.

Lysander turned to face her, looking slightly unsure.

Slowly, they both leaned forward, but before their lips could meet, the door to the bedroom shot open again and Rose charged in.

"Lily, have you seen-" Rose started, but stopped short when she saw the blushes on their faces.

Still blushing, Lily stood up and left the room.

Rose looked at Lysander, confused.

Groaning, Lysander threw himself backwards onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Lysander walked out of the front door of the Potter house, looking around.<p>

He spotted Lily sitting on a hill a few feet away, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking over to her and tilting his head to the side.

Lily looked up, smiling a bit.

"You couldn't be more adorable than you are when you do that" she said, laughing a little.

"I figured you were regretting almost kissing me, when you left that way" Lysander said, ignoring her statement.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood.

"You honestly need to stop being so unsure of yourself, Ly. You're an amazing person, and I like you for who you are" she said, a small smile on her face.

Lysander blushed.

"I left because I figured you would follow me and I wanted to be alone, because my cousins all seem to have the most horrid timing" Lily explained, smiling.

Lysander remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Oh, bloody hell, would you say something?" Lily asked, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship. What if we decide to date, and then we break up? I don't want things to become awkward" Lysander mumbled, blushing

"Lysander, I can promise you now, that even if we were to have the most horrible break up ever, things could never be awkward between us. We've always been best friends, it won't be any different if we break up, now, can I please kiss you?" Lily asked, blushing slightly.

Grinning a little, Lysander nodded.

Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lysander's, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. She had to stand on her toes to reach, and as they pulled apart, she chuckled.

"I wish you weren't so tall" she muttered, making Lysander blush.

Laughing now, Lily leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Rose and Lucy watched the scene from the kitchen window, a small smile on each of their faces.<p>

With a smug grin, Lucy turned towards Rose, holding out her hand.

"I told you it would only take them a day to make up" Lucy said, and muttering under her breath, Rose pulled out five galleons, handed them to Lucy and glared at the pair outside.

"Couldn't have waited one more bloody day. Just had to snog now" Rose mumbled, shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 7: The Last Night

**Chapter Seven: The Last Night**_  
><em>

_Your parents say everything is your fault,_  
><em>But they don't know you like I know you,<em>  
><em>They don't know you at all,<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of when they say,<em>  
><em>It's just a phase you'll be okay,<em>  
><em>You're fine,<em>  
><em>But I know it's a lie,<em>  
><em>This is the last night you'll spend alone,<em>  
><em>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<em>  
><em><strong>The Last NightSkillet**_

* * *

><p>Rose's eyes opened slowly and the first thing she noticed was the lack of weight on her left arm, that Abigail was laying on while they slept.<p>

"Abby?" Rose asked, sitting up and blinking.

Her vision slowly cleared and she looked around her bedroom. It was completely empty besides for her, and she shook her head and stood, walking slowly down the stairs. She stopped short when she saw Abigail sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hands, tears running down her face.

"Abigail?" Rose asked quietly, taking a step forward.

Abigail looked up quickly at the sound of her voice and stood, racing out the front door of the house.

Rose raced down the stairs and looked over at the couch, where the piece of paper that Abigail had been reading was laying. Slowly, she bent down and picked it up, her eyes scanning over it slowly.

_Abigail,_

_We need you to understand that what you are doing is wrong. You cannot possibly believe that you're actually in love with that girl, Abigail. We know that you want to come home, and we want you to come home as well._

_All you have to do is admit that this is just a phase. Leave this girl, and come back home._

_We love you._

_Mum and Dad._

Rose scowled and threw the letter down.

How dare they try to say that they loved Abigail if all they wanted to do was change the way she was?

Letting out a frustrated growl, Rose threw the letter into the fireplace and grabbed a loose piece of parchment from one of Hugo's schoolbooks that were sitting on the table, and scribbled a note to her parents, before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Abigail! You better answer me or I swear I'm not snogging you for a week!" Rose screamed, looking around her backyard.<p>

There weren't many places to hide, but Abigail was good at disappearing when she didn't want to be noticed.

"Don't lie that way" a small voice muttered, and Rose turned quickly to see Abigail leaning against the side of the house, tucked between the piles of wood used for the fire.

Rose smiled a bit and sat down in front of Abigail.

"What happened to the letter?" Abigail asked.

"I got a bit upset after reading it and threw it in the fireplace. Sorry about that" Rose said, not looking the least bit sorry.

Abigail smiled and little and crawled out of her hiding place and onto Rose's lap.

"I can't believe they even bothered to send me that. They had to know that I wasn't going to just break up with you and come home. They've always done this. Everything I do has always been one giant mistake and I've always been too young to make my own decisions" Abigail said, burying her face in Rose's neck.

"Things will be alright, Abby. You've got me, and my mum and dad, and all my cousins and Hugo. We all love you no matter what, and that's never going to change. You must have fallen for the right person, because you went and got yourself a surrogate family along with a caring, sweet, and beautiful girlfriend" Rose said, grinning.

Abigail pulled her face away from Rose's neck and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rose asked, blinking.

"A bit full of ourselves, aren't we?" Abigail asked, causing Rose to shove her off of her lap and stand.

Abigail laughed a little, and Rose smiled and held out a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Let's go back inside before my mum wakes up to find breakfast and finds that note I left. I was so mad you probably can't even read it" Rose said, shaking her head and leading Abigail towards the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table when they entered the house.<p>

"Where did you two girls wander off to this early in the morning?" she asked, looking up from the issue of The Daily Prophet she was reading as they entered the kitchen.

"We had a small crisis, Mum, but nothing to worry about. Things have been handled" Rose replied, sitting down across from Hermione.

"Yes, things are alright, Mrs. Weasley" Abigail said quietly, sitting down next to Rose.

"Abigail, call me Hermione. You are living here now, I think Mrs. Weasley is a bit too formal" Hermione said, standing up.

Rose grinned as Hermione leaned down and kissed them both on the top of the head.

"I'm off to try and get Hugo and Ronald up, wish me luck" Hermione said, before leaving the kitchen.

Abigail was still blushing when Rose turned and looked at her.

"I told you, you're a member of the family now" Rose said, a bright smile covering her face.

Chaos erupted in the kitchen as Hugo raced down the stairs and slid into the seat across from Abigail, looking at Hermione as she and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Hugo asked, sounding half asleep.

"Calm down, love, it's almost ready" Hermione said, smiling and ruffling his hair.

Hugo pouted.

"You are such a pig, Hugo" Abigail commented.

Rose snickered.

"Oh, I'm a pig, am I? At least I don't have naughty dreams about Rose in the middle of the night. Your room is next to mine and all I hear is, 'Rose, oh, Rose!' all night long" Hugo replied, a grin covering his face as Rose nearly choked on her own spit.

"I'll murder you!" Abigail hissed, standing and rushing around the table.

Hugo stood and raced out of the kitchen, Abigail close behind him.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who looked close to dying of shock, and then over to Rose.

"So, it seems that Abigail will fit in well with the family" Hermione commented.

Rose laughed as she heard Hugo scream from the living room and a loud thud and a crash.

"She did it!" Hugo screamed, at the same time Abigail screamed, "He did it!".

Rose nodded in response to her mother's comment, a bright smile covering her face.

As if she ever had any doubt Abigail would fit in perfectly.


	9. Chapter 8: The Way We Talk

**Chapter Eight: The Way We Talk**

_Cute face, slim waist, _  
><em>She's got 'em in a craze, <em>  
><em>Yeah I think he's going crazy, <em>  
><em>When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth, <em>  
><em>But he still thinks she's amazing, <em>  
><em>And she's been playing games, Ever since '98.<em>  
><strong><em>The Way We TalkThe Maine_**

* * *

><p>Rose looked up as Roxanne came charging into her bedroom. Abigail was laying with her head resting on Rose's lap, looking so comfortable that Roxanne stopped to grin for a moment, before it fell off of her face and she looked at Rose.<p>

"We have to go to Uncle Percy's!" Roxanne yelled.

Rose blinked and Abigail slowly sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Molly needs us!" Roxanne announced.

"For what reason?" Rose asked, still looking confused.

"Alexander Parkinson is a git, that's why. We found him today, snogging Alyssa Finnigan behind one of the shops in town, and he had this stupid little grin on his face, and we all know how much Molly fancies Alexander, so now we have to go over there and comfort here!" Roxanne yelled, sounding frustrated that they hadn't just jumped into action as soon as she had asked.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood, holding her hand out to Abigail as she did.

They both grabbed one of Roxanne's arms, and with a loud pop, all three of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Molly? Can we come in?" Rose asked, knocking lightly on her cousin's door.<p>

Something hit the door and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"There is no reason to get that way! We weren't the ones snogging Alyssa Finnigan behind a building, and to be fair, you've never told Alexander you fancy him in the first place, so how is he supposed to know?" Rose screamed, frustration flowing through her.

"Better not snog Finnigan" Abigail mumbled.

Roxanne turned to look at them, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Right, no time for our petty problems. Alright, listen to me, Molly Weasley, you open this door this instant or I will be forced to get in there my own way!" Abigail yelled.

"How? You're too young to use magic outside of school!" Molly yelled.

Abigail turned to look at Roxanne.

The older girl sighed and pulled out her wand, muttering, "Alohomora".

The door opened a crack and the three girls entered.

"That's hardly fair! You weren't supposed to have Roxanne with you! And why can't you lot just leave me alone to cry in peace!" Molly yelled, pulling her pillow over her face and screaming into it.

Lucy skipped by the door and when she saw everyone standing there, she stopped and backed up, raising an eyebrow.

"Good luck. Bloody stubborn, that one is" she muttered, before walking away, shutting the door.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat down on Molly's bed, pulling the older girl up by the back of her shirt.

"Let me go! Rose Elizabeth Weasley, I will use an Unforgivable curse on you and not think twice about going to Azkaban!" Molly yelled, swinging her hands out in a failed attempt to hit Rose in the face.

"You know, I'm younger than you. Shouldn't you be stronger?" Rose asked, grinning with Molly tried to jump at her, but was held back by Rose's hands on her shoulders.

After what seemed like ages, Molly stopped trying to beat Rose to a pulp, and broke down, crying on her younger cousin's lap.

"Look, after a bit Alexander will realize that Alyssa has a squeaky voice that could break ear drums, and that she's not worth the trips to the hospital to get rid of whatever she may give him" Rose said, waving her hand.

Roxanne grinned and nodded her head.

"Alyssa Finnigan just attracts blokes because she'll shag you in half a second if she could" Abigail said, sitting down next to Rose.

Molly sniffled as her bedroom door opened again and Alexander entered, a smug grin on his face.

Abigail looked at him and shook her head.

"My friend, you have just walked onto a battlefield" she said, looking as if she almost felt sorry for the boy.

Alexander blinked in confusion.

"What were you doing? Why would you even snog Alyssa? Are you two a couple now, or something stupid like that? Do you honestly expect that to work out?" Molly yelled, sitting up and marching towards him.

"What? No! We're just snogging for the fun of it" Alexander said, shrugging.

Molly let out a scream and slapped him hard across the face.

"Alright, c'mon then, we'll get you out of here before something terrible happens to your favorite part of your body" Abigail said, grabbing a still confused Alexander by the arm and leading him down the stairs and out the front door.

"My advice would be to leave. For a while. Give her time to calm down" Abigail said, and before Alexander could ask what he had done, she shut the door and left him outside alone.

Sighing, he turned around and shook his head.

"My mum was right. Bloody Weasleys, all crazy, even the ones that just hang around with them" he said, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Thomas laughed when Alexander told him about what had happened.<p>

Thomas laughed so much, in fact, that he nearly fell off the side of Alexander's couch and was caught just in time by Alexander's mum, who was passing by at the moment.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson!" Thomas yelled, still chuckling as she waved and walked away.

"Molly Weasley slapped you? Little quiet, bookworm Molly Weasley who has never hurt anyone before now, actually slapped you! That may just be the best piece of information I have heard in ages!" Thomas yelled, sliding onto the couch with Alexander.

Alexander slapped him roughly in the stomach and he nearly doubled over.

"It's not funny, you git! I can't figure out what it is I've done to make her so bloody mad at me anyway! All she did was see me snogging Finnigan" Alexander said, rolling his eyes.

Thomas blinked at him.

"You're the git, mate" he muttered, grinning a little.

"What are you on about now?" Alexander asked.

Thomas stood, patting him on the shoulder.

"Figure it out, Alex. It shouldn't be hard at all, honestly. Once you figure it out, let me know. I have a date with Roxanne to get ready for" Thomas said, running a hand through his hair and grinning at himself in the mirror.

"You could just date yourself. It's who you seem to love the most" Alexander joked, earning a slap on the back of the head as Thomas walked past him.

"See you later. Think on it, you'll get it after a while. You're smart" Thomas said, walking towards the front door.

Alexander remained silent for a moment.

"Careful, she might slap you!" he yelled, as the door opened.

Thomas paused by the door, thinking up a comeback.

"That's alright, perhaps I enjoy a bit of violence now and then" he yelled back, before slamming the door and walking away from the house with a rather large grin on his face.

Alexander sighed and looked over as his mother entered the room.

"Mum, why are girls so confusing?" he asked.

"To keep blokes on their toes, of course" Pansy replied, leaning down and kissing his head.

Alexander grumbled and fixed his hair as she left the room again.

"Bloody girls"


	10. Chapter 9: Perfect

__**Chapter Nine: Perfect**

_Falling a thousand feet per second, _  
><em>You still take me by surprise, <em>  
><em>I just know we can't be over, <em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes,<em>  
><em> Making every kind of silence, <em>  
><em>Takes a lot to realize,<em>  
><em> It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie,<em>  
><em> And as long as I can feel you holding on I won't fall, <em>  
><em>Even if you said I was wrong<em>,  
><em>I'm not perfect, but I keep trying,<em>  
><em> 'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start,<em>  
><em> I'm not alive if I'm lonely, <em>  
><em>So please don't leave<em>  
><strong><em>PerfectHedley_**

* * *

><p>Abigail stared at her (old) house, a small frown on her face as Ron urged her forward.<p>

"We're just here to pick up your things, Abigail. You don't have to stay any longer than you want to" Ron said, in an attempt to assure her that everything would be alright.

Abigail nodded her head and they stepped inside the house.

Her parents were surprisingly missing from the living room, and Abigail didn't honestly care to know where they were. She went straight upstairs and into her room, Ron following close behind her.

She threw as many clothes as she could into the bag she had brought along, and pulled her photo album from underneath her bed. It contained both regular and magical photographs of her and Rose, along with the rest of the Weasley/Potter cousins.

She tucked it into the bag and looked at Ron.

"Ready to head home, then?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Abigail nodded and took his arm, but before they could leave, the bedroom door opened, and Abigail's father appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Ron, then back at his daughter.

"You said you didn't want me here if I love Rose, and I do. So that's it, dad, I'm leaving. I'll stay with Rose's family until graduation, and then Rose and I will move in together somewhere, and we'll be together, because that's what I want" Abigail said, looking far more confident than she felt.

Without warning, her father suddenly reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her closer to him roughly.

Abigail's bag dropped to the ground, and it only took a second for Ron to have his wand out and pointed at the man's neck.

"Let her go, now" Ron growled, and Abigail stared up at him with wide eyes.

She had never seen him look so protective or angry before, and the fact that it was over her safety made her smile slightly, but it fell off of her lips as her father's grip tightened to the point where she was sure she would have a bruise when he let her go.

"You have five seconds" Ron ordered.

Abigail's father stared at Ron, before shoving Abigail towards him roughly.

Ron caught her easily with one arm and lifted her bag off the ground, tucking his wand away and narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"You will not contact Abigail after we leave here. You told her that you didn't want her here the way she was, and we're willing to accept her. We're leaving" Ron said, holding out his arm.

Abigail took it, and with a loud pop, they were both gone.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the Weasley's kitchen, and Abigail gulped, looking up at him.<p>

"Please tell me that was the first time he has ever done something like that" Ron muttered through his teeth, looking far angrier than Abigail could ever remember him being.

"Yes, he's never done anything like that before. He's really upset about everything that's been going on" Abigail muttered, looking down at the floor.

Ron seemed tempted to say something else, but shook his head and handed Abigail her bag.

"Rose is upstairs waiting for you" he said.

Abigail nodded and left the kitchen, watching Ron carefully before racing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"He what?" Rose screamed, her face turning slightly red.<p>

Abigail couldn't tell if she was angry or just upset, but rolled up her sleeve, showing Rose the finger shaped bruise that had started to form on her arm.

Rose licked her lips and ran her fingers over Abigail's arm, making the other girl jump.

"I can't let you do this just for me, Abigail" Rose finally muttered, after what seemed like ages of silence.

The words hung in the air, and Abigail was almost one hundred percent sure that she had heard wrong. There was no way that Rose thought she was going to just go back to her house after what had just happened. Even if they did decide not to do this after all of this trouble, Ron would never let her leave to go there again.

"Are you joking? I've gone through so much bloody trouble in order to make sure that you and I could be together, and you decide now that you can't let me do this? Let me tell you something, Rose, you're not letting me do anything. I'm here because I want to be, and because I love you" Abigail said, stepping towards Rose.

Rose took a step backwards and looked down.

"See? That's what I mean! I can't even say that back to you and mean it the same way yet! You deserve someone who can give you whatever you want and whatever you need, and I know I can't do that" Rose said, blinking back tears as she looked up at Abigail.

"You're joking, you have to be! I don't want someone who's perfect, Rose. I'm not perfect. I'm screwed up, honestly. My mum and dad hate me, and they always will because I will always fancy girls. It makes no difference that I'm dating you, you git. The entire problem is because I prefer girls. And this isn't the only problem. They've acted worse towards me since they found out I was a witch. It has nothing to do with you, and I can tell by looking at you that you don't believe it does. And I know you can't say that you love me just yet, and I'm perfectly alright with that, because I know that somewhere inside of you, you know you love me" Abigail said, stepping forward again.

She was shorter than Rose by quite a bit, so she settled for grabbing the back of the other girl's neck and pulling her down, crashing their lips together.

Rose seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure of what to do, before she kissed back, her hands slowly moving to Abigail's hips.

They fell backwards onto the bed, and Rose pulled away, sounding slightly breathless when she spoke.

"Abby, what if you're wrong?" Rose muttered.

Abigail shook her head.

"If I was wrong, you wouldn't have kissed me back" she whispered, before leaning down and pressing her lips against Rose's again.

It only took a second for Rose to kiss back this time, and it only took a few moments for clothes to be removed and land on the floor.

* * *

><p>Abigail woke up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room.<p>

She realized that it was now the middle of the night, and felt arms wrapped around her waist.

She glanced over to see Rose wearing a loose t-shirt, tucked underneath the blanket, letting out soft snores every few minutes.

A small smile crossed Abigail's face as she remembered the events from earlier that evening, and she rolled onto her side, leaning forward and kissing Rose's cheek lightly.

The small contact made Rose open her eyes slightly, a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Rose spoke, breaking Abigail out of her extremely happy state of mind.

"Sorry? For what? That was brilliant" Abigail replied, grinning a bit.

Rose blushed even more at Abigail's words, and shook her head, running a hand through Abigail's hair.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said before, about how we shouldn't do this and how I can't let you do this, and all that. I know you love me, and that it wouldn't make a difference which girl you fell for, your parents would be the same way. It's just, I know you have to be upset about it, at least to a point, and now your dad hurt you on top of it, and I can't stand the idea of you being hurt" Rose said, running her hand over the bruise, which, if they could see it in the darkness, Abigail would bet looked far worse than it had earlier.

Abigail smiled and leaned forward, kissing Rose lightly on the forehead.

"I am upset about it, Rose, of course I am. They're supposed to be my parents. They're supposed to support me no matter what and love me no matter what I do or who I love, but if my dad and mum can't understand that nothing they could ever say will change the way I feel about you, and that I love you, then I don't need them in my life. I have a family here" Abigail said.

Rose nodded her head, pulling Abigail closer to her and cuddling against her.

"I'll try to make things as perfect as I can for you, Abby, promise. As long as I'm around, I'll try my hardest to make sure you're happy" Rose said quietly, and Abigail nodded her head, her arms wrapped around Rose tightly as they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered her daughter's room the next morning to wake her up and closed the door as quickly as she had opened it, making her husband look at her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Let her sleep for a bit" Hermione said, nodding her head.

Ron sighed.

"They slept together, didn't they?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, let them sleep" Ron agreed, a small smile on his face as he took Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs.

"You're not upset?" Hermione asked.

Ron snorted as they reached the kitchen.

"Oh, they're both in trouble when they wake up. But for now, we'll let them have their moment" 


End file.
